


He wasn't cheap!

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accident, Anthea is amazing, Auction a date, Charity Dinner, Empty restaurant, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg and the lady, Hospital Visit, M/M, Mycroft is anxious, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg wasn't really in the mood for the charity dinner, but he's not one to back away when it's for a good cause.He is won by a sweet old lady who takes him out to a restaurant. To Greg's surprise Mycroft and Anthea turns up and his evening takes a turn.





	He wasn't cheap!

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prompt in a mystrade writers facebook group, got inspired......wrote this insted of studying.

“SOLD! To the lovely lady in the black dress. Our next…” Greg sighed and walked off the stage. Not that he was really in the mood for this, he never had to come and get himself auctioned when he was married. But now he’s not and of course he’s not going to say no when the money goes for a good cause.  
“Good evening Ma’am.” he smiled and slightly bowed in front of the old lady.  
“Evening dear.” she chuckled and took him by the elbow; Greg frowned. “What’s up with the sour face dear?”  
“Sorry, you just remind me to someone, sorry again.”  
“Am I?” she chuckled. “Never mind that now. So Gregory, fresh out of school I presume…young handsome detective like you would most certainly caught my eyes last year.” she smiled widely at him.  
“I was married before...my wife wasn’t happy with the idea of me on a date, even if it’s for charity. So for the peace of the house I didn’t come.”  
“What happened?”  
“She cheated on me, but I’m sure you don’t want to talk about this now.”  
“I love a good gossip dear, more than anything…so she cheated.”  
“Yes, with several men.”  
“And you stayed?”  
“She promised she won’t do it again; and again; and again…I know I was a coward.”  
“I don’t think so. You just hoped for the best, you loved her and wanted it to be true.”  
“I guess.” they got out of the building.  
“My car is here.” a black car pulled over in front of them. “I think you need a nice dinner away from the thoughts of divorce and work.”  
“That would be nice. I rather worked than to go home to the empty flat.”  
“I know the feeling, since my dear husband died, it’s not the same. I in the end decided to sell the house and moved here. At least my daughter is close.”  
“That must be nice.”  
“No children?”  
“No, she didn’t want one and I agreed since I was working too much. My father worked a lot too, I don’t really have any memory of him and me. I didn’t want that to happen. Only one?”  
“Yes, just one. Why not date again?”  
“I don’t think anyone would be interested in an old policeman…”  
“You; old?” she laughed. “No dear, not at all.”  
“I...”  
“Old, boring and miserable, yes, yes I know.” she chuckled. “Sorry, but you are none of those.”  
“Thanks.” Greg smile.  
“I guess you hoped no one would be interested in you tonight.” Greg nodded. “The eyes; that is what caught me; deep brown, calming, caring, intelligent…and also the pain. I thought I could cheer you up.”  
“Very kind of you.”  
“So is there anyone you have your eyes on.”  
“Maybe, not entirely sure.”  
“What keeps you back?” she smiled at him. “And no you are not a coward.”  
“You too can read minds?”  
“Just moderately good in observing things.” she waved. “Nothing special.” the car stopped at a restaurant.  
“Here? I don’t think I’m properly dressed for this.” Greg looked out of the window.  
“It doesn’t matter what you wear, you look gorgeous believe me.” Greg helped her out of the car.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t even asked your name…what could you think of me now.”  
“Nothing dear.” she patter his arm. “Happens with the best of us. You sit down, I take a little detour.” she smiled at him.  
Greg sat to the table trying to arrange his clothes, he really felt uncomfortable, he felt that every eye was on him…that is the staff’s because the restaurant was totally empty.  
“Would you tell me why are we here?” a familiar voice hit his ears. “Anthea, tell me now!”  
“You agreed to come, so shut up.” she grunted.  
“I’m your boss…”  
“And we are after work hours Mycroft, so now you are my stubborn friend.” a plant blocked the bickering couple from Greg’s eyes.  
“We are obviously here to have dinner.”  
“Nope.”  
“No? Then what?”  
“You are here to have dinner. I’m going home.”  
“You know I don’t eat out…is it work?” he sighed.  
“Nope. It’s fun.”  
“You know I don’t have ‘fun’.”  
“Now you will and send me some nice present afterwards.”  
“Anthea?”  
“Come on, it’s not fashionable to be late.” Greg first saw Anthea and then Mycroft following her.  
“Anthea?” he stopped.  
“Come on you big chicken.” she whispered and grabbed his hand. “He wasn’t cheap, believe me.”  
“What?” Mycroft frowned making Greg chuckle.  
“Charity auction at the Yard; evening Mr. Holmes.”  
“Good evening.” he composed his expression. “I thought you said not work.”  
“Yes.”  
“So?” she just tilted her head. “Mum is a big fan of you Greg.”  
“She was your mother! I knew she was familiar…lovely lady.” he smiled back at her.  
“Thanks, she invited you to lunch on Sunday, I’ll pick you up. Okay you two have fun and I hopefully won’t see you in the morning.” she turned and left them.  
“So?” Greg asked curiously scanning Mycroft.  
“You can not say no to the lunch.”  
“I figured. What are we going to do now?”  
“Sit down Detective Inspector.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“Greg is fine.”  
“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Can I…”  
“Oh sure, call me Mycroft.”  
“Thanks.” they sat down. “I’m sure it’s empty for a reason.”  
“I usually don’t eat out.”  
“Why?”  
“What would I do on my own?”  
“Fair point.”  
“So charity?”  
“Yes for the orphanage. I always got out of it for being married, but now…here I am.”  
“I didn’t ask her to do this.”  
“I can see that.” Mycroft picked up the glass the waiter brought to the table. “I hope you don’t plan on drinking away your anxiety.”  
“I’m not anxious.” Mycroft drained his glass and poured again.  
“Sure.” Greg chuckled.  
“Why would I be?”  
“Well, one doesn’t have to be a detective to figure it out.”  
“Figure out what?”  
“You need me to say it out? Okay, you are interested in me, even your PA sees it. So since she cares about you deeply or because you driver her crazy with moping over me, she arranged this date for us.” Mycroft drained his glass. “I see I’m right.” Greg took the bottle away from him.  
“I’m sorry.” he whispered.  
“What for?”  
“Her, dragging you to this situation.”  
“I’m pretty sure you know I’m divorced.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“And that I dated men before.”  
“I might know that too.”  
“Anything hidden from you?” he smiled at him.  
“Usually people freak out when I know so much about their life.  
“I don’t mind.” he shrugged. “Not that there is anything I need to hide.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Are you planning to eat? I’m sure the food is great here.” Greg asked when Mycroft just kept staring at his plate.  
“I…I don’t think I can stay.” he stood up.  
“Why?”  
“Because you don’t want to be here and…”  
“I do want to be here.”  
“You can finish the dinner, I’m sure she took care of it.”  
“But I don’t like eating alone.” Greg got up and walked around the table and lifted Mycroft’s head. “Please stay.” Mycroft cupped Greg’s face and kissed him, not wanting to part from him.  
“Sorry.” he stepped back. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”  
“It’s okay Mycroft.” Greg stepped closer but Mycroft backed away, he couldn’t see where he was stepping and ended up falling over a chair. “Mycroft!” Greg knelt next to him. “Are you okay?”  
“If there is two of you, then yes.” he whispered.  
“Nope.” Greg sighed and took out his phone. “Stay down, I call an ambulance.”  
“No need, no need…” Mycroft shook his head and grunted.  
“Spinning?” Greg asked with worry.  
“Spinning.”  
“And bleeding too.” Greg just spotted the blood colouring the floor.  
“Oh…I’m sorry.” Mycroft mumbled. “I’m pathetic.”  
“Stay down.” Greg pushed him back. “And awake Mycroft.”  
“It’s really nothing Gregory.”  
“Sure, sure…better get that checked. They’ll be here soon.”  
“Maybe having two of you wouldn’t be that bad.” he chuckled. “One for me and one to deal with work.” Greg chuckled.  
“We talk later, okay?”  
“Okay.” Mycroft mumbled Greg saw his hand looking for his so he laced their fingers. “I’m here Mycroft, I’m here.”

“How’s the head?” Greg sat next to the bed.  
“Been better, they want to keep me in for a day to be sure.”  
“This is not what Anthea had in mind when she said not to come in.”  
“I know, I’m usually not this clumsy.”  
“You quickly drained two big glasses of wine.”  
“I did.” Mycroft sighed.  
“So can we finish our conversation now that you can’t run away?”  
“Must we?”  
“I don’t think leaving it hanging would help.”  
“You already know.” he looked at his hands.  
“I do. I’m just curious what do you want to do now?”  
“About what?”  
“I mean are we going out on a second date or this is it.” Mycroft’s head shot up making him whine from the pain. “Slowly My, slowly.” it took a few seconds for him to get Greg’s face into focus.  
“You want to date me?”  
“I want to date you.” he leaned closer and smiled at him.  
“I’m just hallucinating…it’s just the head injury.” Greg kissed him.  
“How’s that for a hallucination?”  
“I think I can live with it.” Mycroft whispered not breaking eye contact.  
“Dinner at my place? Maybe next Friday? You’d have time to recuperate, I’d have time to clean.”  
“Your place?”  
“It’s rather messy now, I don’t spend enough time there to care…and you said you don’t like eating out…so I thought…”  
“I think I’m free then.”  
“Good. Seven?”  
“Sounds great.” he smiled at him.  
“Splendid. Please tell the world to deal with itself for an evening.”  
“I send out a memo.” Greg chuckled and kissed him again.  
“Good, night Mycroft.”  
“Night Gregory.”


End file.
